1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mounting of contact pins within insulation sleeves carried on the ends of an infrared bright radiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such infrared bright radiators conventionally employ a hollow cylinder of insulation material having at least its outside circumferential surface level and being provided with two diametrically opposite slits at the end of the sleeve remote from the free end of the contact pin axially mounted within the hollow insulation cylinder. Such radiators are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,598.
In order to insulate the contact pins which project from the infrared bright radiators at both ends, which can be endowed with halides and preferably are used for photoreproduction purposes, one normally employs ceramic sleeves which are cemented into the ends of the contact pin. This method consumes much time and involves a high labor cost since the sleeve must at first be cemented and subsequently the distance between the sleeve ends of the radiator must be fixed by mounting the assembly in a jig, and finally the cement must be cured by storing the assembly and jig in a drying stove. Although the distance between the sleeve ends is largely predetermined by the sleeve slits which engage the pinched ends of the radiator, this predimensioning is not sufficient, since during the curing process the sleeves are axially displaced due to the expansion of the cement, and the exact adaptation of the brittle ceramic material to the pinched ends of the radiator is not possible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an insulation for the contact pins of such infrared bright radiators which may be effected in a simple manner with little expense and which is fixed to the contact pin and surrounds the same, thereby dispensing the necessity of use of a cement and maintaining the proper distance between the ends of the insulating sleeves at a selected dimension by the aid of a jig or the like.